


Pour the Champagne

by AlyEb



Series: If Music Be The Food Of Love [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Tony, Angst, Demon in a Bottle, Depression, Especially Tony, F/M, I do horrible things to the people I like, I have no regrets, I'm a horrible person, I've come to terms with it, M/M, Marriage, Sadness, Tony Angst, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyEb/pseuds/AlyEb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Steve Rogers wedding day, the happiest day of his life. Tony does his best to not ruin this day for him even though this is the worst of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour the Champagne

     Tony sat at the bar of the of the large ballroom where his best friends wedding reception was taking place. He sat in the darkest corner well away from where the happy couple danced to a song by Michael Bublé. He was doing his best not to ruin this day for Steve, he had done that enough when she was involved. He wanted him to be happy, and he was happiest with her. It wasn't his place to make him miserable. He had always known it would be unrequited so he never revealed it, never even admitted it to himself for as long as he could. The week that he did was a drunken blur. Steve was gone during most of it. When he returned and saw the state that he was in it was like the straw that broke the camels back - or, well, in this case the brick. He was the one who helped Tony through the withdraws.

      When he first met her he immediately knew he wouldn't like her, but he tolerated her because of Steve. Tony was the person he told when he decided to propose. If you described how he felt then as dying, then this was Hell.

     Tony sat at the bar of the large ballroom where the person he loves wedding reception was taking place. In one hand he held a glass of whiskey, tipping it back and forth, watching it slosh around until it made a small whirlpool. He glanced up to the happy couple just as Steve dipped his head to kiss his bride. He looked back down to what he once called a Demon in a Bottle and tossed it back.

     One little drink couldn't hurt.


End file.
